hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Hidden City, like any game, can be hard to understand. Glitches, monthly updates, and limited-time events can make things even more confusing. The following list of frequently asked questions covers some of the most common questions that players have about the game. This FAQ also answers some common questions users might have about this wiki. Game Questions Why haven't I received the new update? As annoying as it can be, sometimes it takes a couple of days to roll out to all users for various of reasons. Please be aware that G5 announced that they wouldn't be updating their games for anything earlier than Windows 10. In addition, also consider that your timezone applies to when events will end. There is also the factor that you have to leave your game open while new content is updating * Make sure that your profile is set up/complete first * You need to go into your app store (Ex. Google Play on Android) and check for updates. If it's ready then click "update" (or "update all" if you have other apps to be updated as well). If it's not those reasons then it's a glitch that you should contact support about. How do I check for updates on Windows 10? * For me, since I use Windows 10, I go to the Windows Store App Page and usually it automatically updates there. If it doesn't do that, then I click the three dots in the upper right hand corner, then click "downloads and updates" then click "get updates" Windows1.png|The three dots Windows2.png|"Downloads and updates" selection Windows3.png|The "Get Updates" button How do I contact support? If you are having technical issues with the game, or something doesn't appear to be working properly, the best thing to do is to contact G5 Entertainment support for assistance. Some players make the mistake of writing a review of the game, where they ask how to fix a problem they encountered. However, you will not get a timely response from the company, and it is likely that no staff members will even notice your question there. Instead, you should contact G5 support through one of the following methods: # Send an email to support@g5e.com . Consider saving it in your address book, so it doesn't end up in your spam folder by mistake. # In your newsfeed area, click the green button that says "Send Feedback" and then click "Report a Problem". # Submit a ticket through the G5 Zendesk account. You will need to either make an account, or use Facebook to sign up (which is faster), so they can respond to you. Why do I still have items from the last event? * You keep your collection and assembler items as the location doesn't disappear after the event is over. You can continue to play it to get collection items for your collections and assemblers as well as higher rankings. The totem and the gift box stick around as a "decoration" in between events. How do I get more friends? None of my friends play. * Check out the "Friends & Gifting page" page. It has an add list and gives suggestions as well. Do I need a wishlist? How do I make one? * If you want certain assemblers and collection items faster, then yes you do. The wishlist shows up in your friends news feeds and tells them what you want most. * Go to the Friends & Gifting page, it gives a detailed step by step instruction on how to make a wishlist. If I have already completed a collection should I assemble it again if I have the necessary items? * Yes, but be careful of ongoing quests that you have, check to see if it's the same assemblers or not. If it is the same, I personally would advise against completing it as you would need to keep said assemblers for completing the collection that goes along with your current quest. I just started playing and can't quite figure out how to do this right. Should I try to play through a location or search different places? * You have quests/investigations on the left side (little squares) and if you click on them, they tell you where to search for a certain quest/collection item. * Check the location ranks page it tells you how much percentage you get at each rank. * You can even check out your Diary of Investigations (lower left corner) to see what cases/investigation you need to work on next or what you have to do next to unlock the next investigation. * The Tutorial might even help you out! What do the symbols mean on the icons on the left? This helps you recognize storylines at the icon in the right lower corner: * Candle: Case from the Diary of Investigations * Red Dot with Closed Eyes: Quest line about Monsters * Anomaly Sign: Quest line in which you learn about that particular anomaly * Brown dot with a Roman Cipher in it: a invitation to play a location or mini-game to get a higher rank * A '''Bag: '''a Collection If I send a gift does it disappear from my inventory when the request is shown on news feed? Does it come out of my inventory when the request is in my Gifts folder as a request? * Nothing comes out of your inventory when you put it up as a wishlist. Nothing comes out of your inventory when you send an assembler, regardless of how it is sent. * When you send a collection item gift, it takes one from your inventory. You will get a pop up saying how many of said item is in your inventory, what collection it's from, and if you've collected the collection. * If the other person declines the gift, the item will not be given back to you. My "Achievement" section in the game is greyed out and I can't access it. Whenever I click on it, the game tells me to "Look forward to future updates" * Achievements have not yet come to PC. I've only see it in mobile versions of the game. How can I change my avatar image to one of my own - not one of the games? * For PC users, if you connect the game to your Facebook account then you can have your Facebook profile picture as your in game Avatar. You can also select one of your pictures on your PC by clicking your avatar then clicking it again when you get to your profile (picture above nickname). You will see * For mobile users, click your avatar and you'll see where to add a custom avatar; make sure to click "allow" to allow the game access to your phone's gallery so you are able to choose a photo. How do I help a friend get a gift? *Well, you can check our Friends & Gifting page but basically you can always just go to the "Friends" tab at the bottom of your screen then look for said friend in list then click "Gift" then from there you can send an collection item (up to 10 per day) and then an assembler (1 per day). What a friend wants will show up in the newsfeed so you can always choose from there as well. You can send up to 50 collection items in a single day. I can't collect the bonuses friends have left on my totems *This is the new normal, according to G5 Support for Hidden City they have said that what was happening previously was a glitch and now they've corrected it to how it should be working. The banners for the locations won't stop popping up all the time, is there a way I can turn this off? *I'm afraid not, this is what G5 Support tells players is a "positive improvements" to the game. If you are unhappy I suggest contacting support and letting them know how you feel about this. **G5 has changed this now! Now the only time banners pop up is if you have an active quest for those locations. Can anyone tell me what the “hands” symbol over some of the locations means? *It means that a friend gave that specific location a "bonus" check on the Friends & Gifting page to learn more. My boost isn't working correctly, what do I do? *Contact support. Tell them the exact problem and include screenshots if possible, they should be able to help you. What happened to the Philosopher Stone? I haven't seen it in awhile. *I honestly don't know but try contacting support. How can I add a new player profile with the same email-address and windows account? *You can't use the same email address twice. They don't allow that. You could make up a new email account that only you have access to since that's still a way for you to only control a purchase. As for how to create a new account, I've created a new account from my mobile then signed in via PC. Maybe sign into windows with the new email address and that will work. I'm not sure if I should collect a collection again? *If you have not gotten the quest for that collection, you will be asked to find all the items again. But collections are a great source of energy, coins, tools, weapons, even boosts. I personally say do it but it's up to the player. I don't want people sending me stuff that I don't ask for. How do I make that stop? *Try writing "Wishlist only" in your nickname or you can always message the person and explain to them that you only want wish list items. If that doesn't work then you can click the X to ignore the gift and not have it added to your inventory. What are Skeleton Keys used for? *They are special entry keys required to enter some locations like Santa's Workshop, Polar Quarter, Easter Picnic. How do I get more Skeleton Keys? *All locations have Skeleton Keys as a drop item but there are also boosts that will allow you to collect more from locations. Check it out on the boosts page. Also the Special Event Totems (Magical Potion, Snow Globe, Spring Fairy) all give skeleton keys so try to win the totem during those special holiday events. Can I download the game on another device and not lose my progress? *It's possible. You'll most likely be forced to go through the tutorial again but then you can click the avatar in the upper left corner of the screen and click "change player" and sign in with your login details. This has been untested if playing through Facebook but if you're concerned try and leave a comment on a wiki page or contact support. How do I get Illusions anomaly to appear? *Check out our anomalies page for more info on that. Is it possible to delete conversations with other players in the chat? *Not as far as I've figured out. Wiki Questions How do I upload a photo? *Click "Edit" *Look at the toolbar, under where the heading button (It usually says paragraph or sub-heading 1) you will see icons. The one that looks like a picture is the icon for uploading a photo. Click it. *You then have the option from uploading the file from your PC. Click "Upload", choose your file then click "Apply Changes" *You can place resize the photo if you wish by selecting the photo, clicking on the file name, then going to "Advanced Settings" these settings allow you to resize and position the photo as well. *Click "Apply Changes" then save the page. Another way to do it is: *Under "Explore" heading, click on images *Click "ADD NEW IMAGE" *Choose the file *Click upload This way is done for if wanting do upload files via source mode though. How do I upload in source code? (COMING SOON) How do I update a photo? *Open the location where the photo resides **Click on the “i” on the lower right corner of the thumbnail of the photo **Click on “File History” **Click on “Upload a new version of this file” *Upload Photo **Click on “Choose File”, follow directions **Fill in “File changes:” with your reason for making the changes **Click on “Upload File” *Update Hidden Item entries **Go back to the item on its location page **Click on “Edit” **Click on numbering to remove bullets **Change entries to match their numbered location in the picture *Go back and double-check your work **Did photo upload properly? **Do location entries match the numbers on the photo? **Alphabetizing, grammar, spelling -- check what OTHERS have put in How do I change numbers into bullets? This is the fastest and easiest way to change a number into a bullet: *Set the cursor at the end of the last entry *Click ENTER two times to create a BLANK line *Click on the BULLET edit option *Move or add any un-numbered entries here How do I add to a gallery? *At the BOTTOM of the gallery, click on the blue bar that says, “Add a photo to this gallery” *Click on the blue button that says, “Add a photo” *Click on the blue button that says, “Upload photo” *On your computer, find and click on the photo you wish to upload *Under “Describe this photo”, type in your description *Click on the blue button at the lower left that says “Done” *Click on the blue button at the lower left that says “Finish” What if the blue button isn't there? Then it is a glitch and it's best done through source code. How do I insert a picture into location for a specific item? * Click edit beside the "Snake" heading (for example) in the hidden items section, under the part that says "paragraph" you'll see icons. Click the picture one. It's the second icon. Click upload, choose your photo. When you've done that, click "apply changes", your photo will then be inserted into that section. Make sure to click "save page" when you're done to save your changes. How do I make a sub heading? * Click edit beside the "Snake" heading (for example) in the hidden items section, look at the part that says "paragraph" click that and change it to "sub-heading 1" then save page. How come there is not a page on __ ? * Check the Table of Contents and if there a page that answers your question check the discussions to leave the question there or check to see if it's already been asked. If that doesn't help then feel free to leave a message on my message wall * Also keep in mind that I only took over this Wiki officially in not that long ago so there's a lot of work to be done. A lot of quests/cases to upload and a lot of work to do on completing pages about the assemblers and collections. Can I help with the wiki? *You may send screenshots to hiddencityshots@gmail.com (you can use that email to contact us off wiki as well) **We only ask that they been the full screenshot, completely unmarked and uncropped. We also ask that they be sent to us in PNG format. We also prefer the screens to be 1500 to 2000 pixels wide and no larger than 3800 and higher. *Screenshots for bulleted items in locations are welcome! We always have enough for events and if we don't we'll ask. Related Pages * Upper City * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Phantoms * Locations * Events Category:Gameplay Category:Hidden City Wiki